


cupid is tired, honey

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: вселенная розовых поней и нескончаемой магии любви. а еще джонни со с пивом и без десяти баксов.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	cupid is tired, honey

**Author's Note:**

> прямо плещет вдохновение из меня потоком, но на незаконченные фанфики это, видимо, не работает. короче, мораль ― не дышите клеем, берегите маму, и не спорьте с ким доненом ;)

тэена доен приводит однажды сумрачным и холодным вечером ― тот завернут в зефирное розовое худи и выглядывает глазами-звездами из-под длинных черных кудрей. доен говорит, что это ― его двоюродный брат, вчера только приехавший в бофорт с родителями. джэхену кажется, что ему не больше семнадцати ― на деле в разговоре пролетает поражающее дух число "девятнадцать".

тэен ведет себя закрепощенно как-то : не пьет ничего и с излишне разговорчивым джонни контактировать тоже не хочет.

тут, в гараже, они собираются каждую пятницу ― обычно в составе "джонни, джэхен, доен", но последний еще вчера пообещал привести своего невероятно интересного родственника, от которого можно легко было понятно, что он не особо знает, что делать теперь в южной каролине. джэхен его краем мозговой коры понимает ― английский у тэена хромает на все три ноги, и сам он совсем не по-американски жмется внутри плюшевого худи, разрезая душный воздух длинными ресницами.

― будешь тут в универ поступать? ― ломано немного, но на корейском спрашивает джонни, хлопая открывалкой на банке пива.

― наверное. папа уже выбрал один, ― давит тэен, катая в маленьких ладошках веревки от капюшона.

из него магическим образом вытягивают, что попал тэен в тот же университет, что и все они ― джэхен правда удивлен, что все звезды удачи так неожиданно хорошо сошлись над их новым знакомым, предлагает за это выпить. на этот раз тэен от пива не отказывается, чуть капая на свои белые штаны. доен смотрит на него оттаивающим взглядом и вытирает салфеткой чужой рот, что-то бурча на корейском. джонни, развернувшись лично к джэхену, пародирует рвотные позывы с характерным звуком, доен на него матерится так складно, что джэхен хихикает и тоже, как тэен, чуть проливает на себя. джонни смеется с него, а доен закатывает глаза.

в следующий раз они встречаются у доена дома. джэхен, почему-то, очень ждал того дня, как доен его к себе позовет. ким никогда не говорил, что тэен у него живет, но джэхен как-то кровно надеялся, что наконец снова увидит чужое личико, больше смахивающее на кроличье.

тэен открывает ему дверь, когда джэхен ровно в шесть вечера со всей силы начинает трезвонить в чужую дверь. ли улыбается в этот раз раскрепощеннее, но в своей, видимо, манере ― сладко, но не приторно, будто чего-то не дорассказывает и хочется еще.

доен предлагает посмотреть стражей галактики, но из уважения спрашивает, чего бы хотел тэен. тот тихо отвечает "краткая история времени". джэхен, быстро загуглив это спрятанным возле бедра телефоном, обнаруживает, что это совсем не то, что они с джонни и доеном привыкли смотреть. тогда чон как-то по-другому начинает на него смотреть, будто через линзу ― он больше не кажется чуть забавным кроликом-братом доена. у него будто новая атмосфера ― он теперь смахивает на тихоню-ученика с последней парты, который однажды сделает неожиданный прорыв хоть где.

тэен ловит на себе чужой взгляд и смотрит в ответ так же уверенно, но поджав губы. кажется, между ними что-то электризуется; это что-то бессовестно горит до розового пепла, крутится в отчаянном танго в общем дыхании, оседает на сахарных облаках ― у тэена снова блестят глаза, как в первую встречу, и лицо его кажется будто фарфоровым ― сбоку светит экран телевизора, непринужденно транслирующего "стражи галактики", которых смотрит один доен и не замечает (или просто притворяется) играющих переменным током в воздухе джэхена и тэена совсем рядом. джэхен пишет в заметках на телефоне "скажи, что тебе нужно выйти, и подожди меня на кухне" и, дрожащими руками, передает ли, который все это время хитро пытался заглянуть в чужой экран.

он прочитывает это и немного кивает. он пальчиками постукивает по коленке и нервно дышит, но делает все так, что впору назвать лишь "высший пилотаж". доен не замечает (или притворяется) то, что у тэена голос в конце чуть подрагивает, и ли, шоркая, удаляется туда, куда велел джэхен.

― о, мне звонит мама. я сейчас вернусь, ― шубуршит невнятно джэхен и, увидев чужое, совсем не заинтересованное в происходящем рядом, лицо, то поднимается тихо и убегает за тэеном.

у того кожа правда мягкая, как и плюшевый розовый худи. и волосы мягкие ― пахнут ромашкой и маслом жожоба, а на губах осадочное упоминание вишневого бальзама. тэен так доверенно льнет, что у чона подкашиваются ноги ― но язык у младшего необычно напористый, мокрый и горячий. джэхен кусает его то за верхнюю, то за нижнюю губу ― тэен от этого сладко постанывает, но у джэхена снова то самое чувство, будто он еще не раскрыл всю сладость. хочется больше, чтобы мед затопил вены и тэен стонал так громко, до мурашек и грозящего покинуть грудную клетку сердца.

он свежий, будто ромашка и такой же просторный, вмещающий в себя всего джэхена, как лавандовое поле. джэхен что-то нежное шепчет ему в перерывах между поцелуями, толкает того к кухонной столешнице и сажает на нее, чуть приподняв, не отрывая своего лица от чужого. теперь чуть удобнее ― они на одном уровне, и тэен кладет руки джэхену на плечи, толкаясь языком еще дальше, облизывая зубы. джэхен вдыхает и выдыхает рвано ― снова спирает все внутри, снова чертов армагеддон и апокалипсис в одном лице.

тэен судорожно хватается пальцами за джэхенову футболку на спине, шарится там, вызывая сотни и сотни мурашек ― приятно. чон стягивает футболку, потому что лучше чувствовать эти самые пальцы на обнаженной коже ― концентрация сахара где-то на отметке "смертельно", но пока, вроде, держимся.

джэхен подхватывает чужую футболку за подол, но тэен вдыхает слишком плачевно и, отпрянув на пару сантиметров, говорит, обжигая джэхеново лицо горячим дыханием :

― прости... я... не готов пока. я боюсь.

джэхен пару секунд безэмоционально смотрит на чужие, бегающие, точно на марафоне, глаза; чуть-чуть ― и там соберутся слезы. тогда чон расплывается в улыбке и чмокает тэена в мокрый нос.

― как скажешь, малыш, я подожду. просто знай, что я буду очень-очень аккуратным, обещаю.

тэен промаргивается пару раз и смотрит чуть неуверенно, но потом выдыхает с долей вселенской расслаблености и затягивает джэхена обратно в поцелуй.

и тот клянется, что благодаря тэену, все его тело становится сплошной эрогенной зоной ― тэен позволяет губам спускаться по шее и иногда сильно затягивать и кусать кожу.

― только давай без миллиона засосов, окей? пару можно, но чтобы хоть живое место осталось с твоим энтузиазмом.

тэен фыркает в чужую грудь и продолжает, все так же чуть кусая и сразу же зализывая укушенное место, будто в раскаяние.

и это не в стандарте романтических рассказов ― мол, в первую встречу тэен был вот такой, а во вторую ― раскрепощенным и пошло стонущим в ухо.

он один такой ― что тогда, то и сейчас. он все еще до одури мягкий, будто плюшевый заяц, но джэхен знает, что свои искры в глазах он никакому прохожему так показывает.

― вы где там? эй? ― доносится из входа в кухню, где моментально материализуется доен, да так, что джэхен даже судорожно отпрыгнуть не успевает, ― ебаный в рот...

― да мы тут это... ― джэхен косится на сидящего истуканом тэена, надеясь найти в его глазах хоть каплю поддержки, но, как всегда видимо, придется выкручиваться самому, ― мы тут колу искали. вот.

― да, кола, ― тэен спрыгивает со столешницы и дрожащими руками открывает холодильник, ― за колой пошли мы, доен-хен.

― а, ну раз за колой... тогда окей.

доен разворачивается и выходит из кухни. джэхен свободно выдыхает и напоследок чмокает тэена в нос снова, будто у него новое увлечение такое.

doyoung_but_old : с тебя десять баксов, упырь)

johnnytyan : блЯ ОНИ РЕАЛЬНО ЗАМУТИЛИ ЧТО ЛИ 

doyoung_but_old : ага прямо на кухне у меня сосались. бессовестные

johnnytyan : бля(((

doyoung_but_old : а ты говорил что мои купидонские флюиды не работают, соси жопу, хаха

doyoung_but_old : осталось только марка с третьего курса с этим прикольным первокурсником ченле свести, и тебя с этим прикольным баристой

doyoung_but_old : а потом и помирать с чувством выполненного долга можно

johnnytyan : ну раз у тебя такие недалекие планы помирать то десять баксов я давать не буду или ты в икее стрелы купидонские покупаешь

doyoung_but_old : пошел нахуй аааааа


End file.
